For the First time
by missbrewster
Summary: Will Em and Hotch be able to rebuild what they started when arguments take over? Inspired by the song 'For the first time by the script. Possibly multi-chapter in the future! Tell me what you think!


Ok, So I think this will just be a quick one but we'll see! Inspired by the song 'for the first time' By The Script! I Totally  
love this song so I hope you TOTALLY love this FIC! (Maybe?)

I Do not own Criminal Minds or The Script! :(

:) X

Emily Prentiss wasn't a fan of tears. Tears showed weakness. She was not weak. But as she lay under the thick woolen  
Duvet strewn across her bed she couldn't stop them from falling. She never fully understood what the meaning of  
a broken heart was until then. She felt like the world had coming crashing down on her smashing her into a million  
little pieces. The pain was far worse than any physical injury.

Damn you Aaron Hotchner! She thought as she sobbed into the dark red pillows. Damn you!

*** 3 Days earlier ***

"Can we go to the park, Daddy?" asked Jack Hotchner as he ran across the front room pretending to be a rocket  
zooming into outta space.

The Hotchner boys were very excited. Emily was visiting today and when ever Emily came round she bought  
presents! Of course that wasn't the only reason they looked forward to seeing her. Emily had become a frequent  
visitor at the Hotchner house since Hayley had been killed always helping out with any house work that needed to  
be done (Although Hotch tried to stop her) or with looking after Jack. The boy had become quite accustomed to  
seeing her around. So had Hotch. The elder Hotchner had enjoyed the company of another adult in the house.  
Especially her. The couple had begun a relationship 3 weeks ago but had refrained from telling anyone in case  
it didn't work out. Today the were going to tell Jack.

*** Present Day ***

He couldn't hear the music playing across the bar as downed his next shot of Jack Daniels. He had already got through  
6 shots. Well at least he thought it was only 6 shots. Maybe a couple more.

It wasn't like Aaron Hotchner to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He rarely drank any at any of the team get togethers so  
for him to be sitting alone downing shots at his local bar was a tad worrying.

He slammed the glass on to the counter before ordering some more shots. God he'd messed up!

Damn you Aaron Hotchner! He thought Damn You!

*** 3 Days earlier ***

It was all going so well. Emily had arrived at lunch time and much to Jacks pleasure had presents! When they had finished  
Lunch they walked to the park down the street. Jack ran straight to the slide as the two adults made their way to one  
of the benches. The Bench they were sitting on gave Hotch a direct line of site to the places that Jack liked to play.  
After losing Hayley he had become almost paranoid that he would lose his son too.

"Look Daddy!" came Jacks cheery shout from the top of the slide "I'm taller than you!" Aaron smiled at the comment.  
So did Emily. There was no doubt in the older Hotchners mind that she was the one.

*** Present Day ***

She climbed tiredly from her bed. Tired of tears. Tired of love. Tired of Aaron Hotchner. The sound of the doorbell  
reminded her that she had agreed to go out with JJ and Garcia that night. The bell rang again as she tried her best  
to cover up the tears and redo her make up.

"Hey! Em are you there?" came the call of no other than Penelope Garcia "I booked us a table at that Italian restaurant  
you like in town but we need to get down there in 5 minutes or we'll lose the reservation!"

Emily smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friend. Only a true friend would book a reservation at a restaurant where most  
the meals are over $50.

"I'm just coming!" she replied as she grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs, checking her hair in the mirror before  
leaving.

*** 3 Days earlier ***

They had left the park at 3 o clock hoping to go to Walmart before Jacks favorite film was showing on the television.  
Jack had fallen asleep by the time they had driven half the way there.

"Emily?" Came Aarons gentle whisper from the drivers seat.

"Yeah" she replied as she starred out the window aimlessly

"Do you love me?" the question startled her a little but she soon gained her composure.

"Of course I love you!" she starred into his deep dark eyes as she spoke "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, It's not like that. Uh, I just wanted to make sure that this was really real before we told Jack about it all. I don't  
want him to suffer if I mess this up."

The brunette woman starred at the man sitting next to her a look of understanding in her eyes.

*** Present Day ***

"What are you doing here Aaron?" came the voice of no other than David Rossi as Hotch downed another shot.

"I really messed up" was his short gruff reply

"What d'ya do now?" asked Rossi as he ordered a drink from the bartender.

"I ditched Emily"

A sigh could be heard from where the older man sat as he placed his hands over his face.

"How many times do you have to do this to yourself Aaron before you realize that you need her!"

"Look Dave! I don't know why I keep messing up but she deserves better than me!"

"Who are you trying to convince Aaron?" Agitation seeped through Rossi's words as he spoke "You know she needs  
you just as much as you need her! Who are you trying to convince?"

The younger man sighed before turning to his friend.

"I don't know what I'm doing Dave! It's like everything I do is wrong"

"Wrong to who? You or her?"

The dark haired man shut his eyes before reluctantly admitting "Me".

"You're worried because every other relationship you've been in hasn't worked out! She knows you! She knows how  
paranoid you can be! Who could blame you! She understands!"

"What am I meant to do Dave?" the other man asked pleadingly

"Go find her and get her back!"

*** Earlier that Day ***

It was cold outside as Aaron Hotchner stepped out of the black SUV and made his way to the front door of their next  
UNSUB's house. They were in Topeka looking for a man who raped and murdered 30 - 40 year old women. The man was  
called Toby Heath. They had caught the suspect on a video tape kidnapping the latest victim. Cathy Jenkins.

This is it. Thought the leader of the team as he kicked open the front door.

The team cleared each room. Shouts of 'CLEAR!' filled the air in turn. As Hotch holstered his weapon he heard the sound  
of footsteps from outside. He ran to where the man was standing, gun in hand.

"Put down your weapon" warned Hotch as the other man held the gun aimed at his head. "You don't want to do this."  
Hotch knew he was lying. The only thing that would stop this man now was a bullet between the eyes.

The next part was all a blur as the man clicked the safety of the gun before being tackled to the ground with a thud.  
A shot went of as he fell, a small grunt could be heard soon after.

"Prentiss, What are you doing?" demanded The team leader a look of anger in his eyes.

"Saving your ass!" she replied bitterly.

*** Present Day ***

"So how's the boss Em?" asked JJ as she sat down at the table Garcia had reserved for the three "He looked Pretty  
pissed after you tackled Heath earlier!"

"I wouldn't know how he is" replied Emily a look of regret in her face.

Garcia and JJ starred at her, slightly shocked.

"What happened?" asked Garcia

"He ditched me" sighed the Dark haired woman tears filling her eyes "He said that he couldn't take it any longer"

*** Earlier that Day ***

The Bullet had hit her in the arm. Not exactly the worst scenario. Hotch would have undoubtedly been killed if she  
hadn't tackled Heath. In her books in wasn't a great sacrifice to pay for a life. Hotch thought differently. He had  
given her the cold shoulder for the rest of the day after the incident. I save his life and get this! Thought the female  
agent. A little appreciation wouldn't go a miss.

She had just switched the Television off, ready to go to bed when Aaron stormed in. He was pissed! No, more than  
pissed. Mega Pissed.

"Hi Darling!" chortled Emily as she stood up, trying to get to her bedroom as quickly as possible before her other half  
began his rant. "Just going to bed!"

"You're not going anywhere till I'm finished!" Began Hotch through gritted teeth

Emily rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. "What ya gonna do? Spank me?"

"Prentiss! I don't find this funny!"

"What?"

"What?" Hotch repeated his face growing a deep red "You mean other than the fact that you nearly got yourself killed today!"

"Oh, Sorry I forgot about that" she chirped

"What do you mean you FORGOT? You could have died today! Stop acting like nothing happened!"

"Nothing did happen! He had a gun to your head! You knew he would've shot you! A bullet to the arm is a small price  
to pay for saving a life!"

"What you did was reckless!" yelled Hotch. Anger visible in his features.

"You would have done the same for me!" she defended trying the best she could to not give him the satisfaction of  
seeing her loose it.

"Really?" he questioned "Ya know what! I'm not so sure I would!"

Silence fell upon the room as he finished his sentence. Emily starred at Aaron. Aaron starred at Emily. Tears began to  
fall down her cheeks as she remembered his horrid words. Still all she could see in his eyes was anger. Not remorse.  
Anger.

"I can't do this anymore Prentiss! I can't take it any longer!" She looked deep into his eyes.

"You mean your leaving me?" she whispered

"I'm sorry Em!" he began

"NO!" she screamed "Just get OUT!" she pointed towards the door. Once he had left she ran to her bedroom, finally  
able to breakdown and cry.

*** Present Day ***

The Rain fell sharp against the car as Aaron Hotchner drove to Emily's Apartment. He knew he'd messed up. He also  
knew that it would be Damn hard to get her to forgive him. What was he talking about? Of course he would have done  
the same thing in her position. He should have been thanking her not yelling at her. God, he was stupid.

What am I doing? he thought as he turned into her street. What am I meant to say?

When he finally reached the door he took out his key. Just as he was about to turn the key in the lock he stopped.  
No, this is her home, she should decide if I come in. He knocked twice with no answer.

"Emily!" He shouted through the Brown wooden door "Em please open the door!" No answer. He decided to use his  
key.

He ran through he house trying to locate the woman he was looking for. She wasn't there. Then he remembered about  
the girls night out with JJ and Garcia she had told him about. She wasn't the type of person to let her friends down  
because she was struggling. Where did she say they were going? Oh yeah that Italian place he had taken her for their  
first date! A smile spread across his lips as he remembered that meal. How romantic it had been. So it should have  
been for that price!

What should he do? Should he go after her?

Dave's words echoed in his mind as he thought.

'Get her back!'

*** Girls night ***

"Oh my god Em!" cried Garcia causing some people to turn their way. "I'm sooo sorry!"

"It's fine PG really! I'll get over it" Emily assured as JJ gazed at her a look of shock across her face.

"He actually said that to you?" she exclaimed "I'm gonna kill that man!"

"Jayje is fine!"

"No it's not! How dare he say that he wouldn't have helped if you had a gun aimed at your head! No one says that to  
one of my friends! What can you do Pen?"

"I could wipe his bank accounts" she supplied "Or I could take away his driving lisence!"

"Look guys! As much as I appreciate you trying to help, I'm fine. I'm not gonna pretend that I don't feel hurt by his  
words but I wouldn't wish anything bad upon him. He has a son."

The other two women thought for a minute before turning back to the brunette and nodding.

"Shall we order!"

*** Hotch***

He stood outside the resturant. It felt like his heart was beating at at least twice it's normal speed. He had never been  
this scared in his life.

Why had he messed it all up in the first place?

The walk to the front door was the slowest walk he could remember. At least he tried to make it the slowest walk.  
When he finally got inside he walked up to the nearest waitress and asked her about the three women.

"How can I help you sir?" asked the chirpy Blonde "Need a table?"

"No, sorry I'm looking for my girlfriend"

"And what does the lucky woman look like?" asked the waitress giving him a wink.

"Uh. She's brunette, Beautiful Dark eyes" Hotch started the blonde smiled at him "She's with two Blondes. One with  
glasses one without."

A moment of silence followed as the waitress took on the description.

"I think your lady is over there" she pointed to a table in the corner of the room, hidden behind a large pot plant. Aaron  
moved to get a better view.

"thank you" he acknowledged "That's them"

He began his way to the table when he felt a hand pat his back. He turned to see the blonde waitress.

"Yes?" He questioned

"She's a very lucky woman you know!"

The dark haired man starred as she turned and carried on taking orders.

*** Emily ***

She had just turned round to tell the waiter what she wanted when she saw him. What was he doing here? He really had the  
balls to come here?

JJ and Penelope had obviously noticed the change in their friends behavior.

"What's up Em?" came JJ's concerned voice. Her expression tightened when she saw the man her friend was starring at. Garcia  
had seen too.

"What right does he have to come here?" expressed JJ as she stood up.

"Calm down JJ, it's fine. Really" Emily tried

"No Em, it's not fine! He was a jerk! He can't just come here and pretend that nothing ever happened!"

"Look I know you're just being carrying but really, I I'm fine. Just ignore him. He'll go away"

The two blondes quietened down as they noticed the Dark haired man walking towards their table. They began to order their meals  
from the long forgotten waiter standing behind Emily. He looked slightly confused as he watched the womens exchange.

"I think I'll have the Cannelloni please" asked Prentiss as she felt the presence of someone behind her. She rolled her eyes before  
turning round.

"Why are you here Aaron?" she asked her voice tired.

"Why do you think I'm here Em?"

Her expression turned to one of anger as she starred him right in the eyes.

"You have to right to call me that! It's Prentiss to you!"

"Look! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was talking about! I didn't mean any of those horrible thing I said!" He knew she wasn't going  
to give in that easily.

"Maybe you didn't mean them but you still said them!"

The table had started to gain a bit of attention as the two argued. JJ and Penelope starred as if in a trance.

"I was a Jerk and I know that but we're never gonna sort this out unless you forgive me!"

Prentiss sat and thought for a minute.

"You're right" she murmured "But what you said. I'm not gonna pretend those words didn't sting."

"I don't expect you to. I just don't want you to hate me. If you don't want to get back together again that's fine but please just know that  
I love you more than I have ever loved anyone"

Emily's face turned slightly red as she noticed all the people watching them.

"Look, I'm willing to forgive you but we need to talk. Without all these people here"

Hotch nodded in understanding. "Come to my apartment when you leave here"

"Ok" she confirmed quietly

The dark haired man turned round to exit.

"Em!" he called back. She turned to face him. "I Really do love you!"

-

So how was it? Not sure if I should write another chapter or not! What do you think?

Hope you liked it!  
Please review!

:) x


End file.
